Warmth
by Nevar12
Summary: Sirius makes a visit to a waiting Angelina  if anyone knows how I can get this to say Sirius III please tell me


She can feel him watching her but does nothing to acknowledge it. To anyone else walking by that night she is just another student in search of some fresh air but if anyone was to come close enough they would be able to hear the rapid beat of her heart and see the firmness in which her hands grip the metal railing she leans against. She knew he would come here tonight but now that the moment has come she feel herself becoming suddenly nervous. Inhaling deeply she holds her breath counting six seconds before releasing. She does this six more times hoping the man does not notice.

He approaches her slowly running a hand down her back as she gives out an unintended sigh. Turning she looks into the man's grey eyes feeling her stomach sink at the sight of his worn down appearance. She wants to say something but knows that no words will change either one of their horrid memories and instead raises herself to place a kiss upon his lips. It is a simple action on her part but one that sets fire to Sirius's heart.

The two freeze when they hear the sound of another being coming their way. "Its not safe here" he whispers. She nods allowing the man to pull her close to him as he removes an aged wand from his cloak's pocket. Whispering a spell she has never heard he transports the two of them into a modest room. He wasted no time kissing her bringing his lips to meet hers in a frenzy of hungry meetings as his tongue slipped between her silky lips.

Angelina wrapped her arms around the wizard's neck pulling his body as close as she could to her own. Despite the cold night his body was an inferno leaving a trail of heat on every inch of her he touched. She had been waiting over a month to see him and it seemed that not matter how close he was to her it was not close enough. His hands ran over her shoulders pushing back her uniforms robe so that it hung loosely on her frame until it finally dropped. Placing his arms beneath her he lifted his love carrying her the few steps to his bed before setting her down on it.

Moving back he removed his own cloak unbuttoned his shirt revealing a slightly thinned but still very much toned body. She lifted herself onto her knees unbuttoning the thin blouse of her uniform before slipping the material off her shoulders revealing her toned nude chest. His eyes ran over her for a moment the hunger shining clear through them as he made his way towards her. As news of his escape spread their visits had become shorter from every week to every two weeks to every month and the need it created between the two was clear in their actions.

He kissed her again reluctantly leaving her lips as his mouth headed south trailing a warm tongue down the center of her belly until it reached it's desired destination between her thighs. She moaned as his tongue darted out tasting her before running its length down the center of her opening. From his position he watched as Angelina twisted and groaned above him his eyes never leaving her own. She came a minute later moving to escape his mouths delicious assault but he moved his hands onto her thighs holding her in place until her last shudder.

Moving between her thighs he raised himself skillfully disrobing her of her last article of clothing before pulling down his shivered as he felt her warm hand reach out to take a hold of his throbbing member running a smooth hand over its tip and side. She moved to taste him but he gently pushed her back. He wanted this night to be for his Angel. Placing himself between her legs he pushed into her sending smooth strokes into his love as she moved her hips beneath him meeting his thrust with a few of her own. A few minutes later she tightens around him and his own orgasm follows as they cling to each other amongst the wrinkled sheets.

Rolling to the side of the young witch the wizard pulled her close pressing her smooth skin against his rough. He wanted to keep her like this. Wanted to always have her as his own but knew such a thing was impossible, at least at this time. For now he would allow himself to be fooled otherwise.

Angelina sighed as Sirius's fingers trailed over the bare skin of her back. She couldn't remember the last time they were able to be this close the last time his skin had touched her own but she would not dwell on what she had missed but rather what (at least for that weekend) she would have. They both would.


End file.
